The Toy Chest
by SerendipitousWays
Summary: A self-challenge: a collection of shorts and drabbles. Challenges issued with every drabble! Includes: HP, SG1, SGA, Dresden Files, Disney, YGO, Escaflowne, GW, FFVII, Mummy, LoZ, SW, Wicked, LotR, Hobbit, Discworld, Mythology
1. Chapter 1

**The Toy Chest**

_Author's Explanation_:

I need motivation and wanted some really random prompts, so I made myself a fiction generator. I'll issue a challenge from it with each drabble.

.

4 dice, 3 tables.

There are two sets of 100 prompts plus 1000 characters or beings. Most are from a few of my favourite sandbox sets, like Harry Potter which has 000-199. Most of 800-999 are OC or AU characters I want to expand on (which will not appear in the challenges), as well as unnamed creatures or a relation of another dice roll. So and so's cousin or girlfriend or murderer or something: this and some of the prompts can add extra required characters.

A six sided dice for the number of characters (as any more would get unwieldy) and 1-3 ten-sided dice for everything else.

.

**Toy Chest Challenge 1**

A mythology, Harry Potter, Discworld and Legend of Zelda cross-over

In about **6**00 words, write about **4** people: **062**, Cornelius Fudge (HP); **768**, Penthesilia (Mythology); **618**, The Luggage (Discworld); and **011**, Augusta Longbottom (HP). There is **02** a death curse and **66** the canon love interest of (bonus character) **221** Coro (LoZ) who doesn't actually have a love-interest… he's a hermitish merchant. Nature? Birds? Money?

Each character and prompt must be included, the word count is a suggestion: otherwise, go nuts.

.

**Fictions I've included in the shuffle are**:

Discworld (wizards, DEATH, and Luggage)

Disney (Just a few)

Dragon Ball Z (remember watching this after school?)

The Dresden Files (a sampling)

Final Fantasy VII

Gundam Wing (parents wouldn't let me watch it, but I snuck it anyway)

Harry Potter (many and familiar)

Legend of Zelda (many, and an old love)

Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit (the bigger names, mostly)

The Mummy movies

Star Gate

Star Wars (casual familiarity and sci-fi)

Vision of Escaflowne (my 1st anime)

Wicked (the Musical)

World mythology and folklore

Yu-Gi-Oh! (which I hate but like the notion of, ancient magic, sealed away and escaping… but card games? _Really_?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Toy Chest Challenge 2:**

Wherein Teyla Emmegan (SG:A), Rapunzel's schoolyard nemesis, is constantly mistaken for the wrong gender.

Must include these **6** people: Quill (LoZ:WW), The Sasquatch, Boba Fett (SW), Boq the Tin Man (Wicked), Filius Flitwick (HP), and the guy that Petunia Dursley (HP) is cheating with.

And someone's vehicle.

… Good luck. O.o

o-o-o-o-o

A Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

Given a moment's inattention, a small child will inevitably, invariably eat play dough: this was the wisdom bestowed upon Mahado shortly after Ra had seen fit to send him to this place with his small charge.

He had been seeing to the tiny Prince's instruction when out of the otherwise clear sky and normal day a light had blazed into the courtyard; when it passed they were here, wherever here was, with its strange too white walls and metal furniture and entirely unsurprised and incomprehensible people. He had had the Prince behind him before a single soul could blink, though the child had been no help, peering out at first in fear, then in ever bolder curiosity for such a foreign looking place.

He had eventually been calmed and convinced that these people meant no threat, and was led to another chamber, a _wA-teng rum_, the sounds strange on his tongue. The Prince was pointed at a corner where a handful of children were occupying themselves with brightly coloured somethings. They proved undaunted when he did not understand their words: language, it seemed, was no barrier to play.

A dark-eyed woman caught his wandering attention back and indicated for him somewhat frantic, or merely flustered, to wait; that she would fetch something, or someone. He had suspected as much would occur when their first motion after a rushed conversation had been to settle them. Another person, a young man with startling bright locks, waved an orange substance (_PlAh duh_?) and indicated to the children who had begun to pull out more of it. It was many-hue. He gestured to the children, then brought the orange thing, this _plAy dugh_, to his mouth, but blocked it with his free hand, and waved back at the corner. Clear enough: not for eating, but they might try. He often had this problem with sand – a hazard of the age.

The time passed slowly, interrupted only by the occasional word taught (_wahtur_ and _tA-bul_) and the interruption of lumpy pink and green creatures journeying ever more determinedly to mouths. In this oddly focused torpor he almost missed the door opening.

"And there you are. We knew you would come."

The man at the door left Mahado's jar on its hinge: he was pale and small, but undeniably kin to the Prince, with the same wildness in his hair, and angles of his face.

"And how did you know?"

The man smiled and made to answer, but faltered, glancing over Mahado's shoulder with laughing eyes. The blond groaned: "_Ah mahn, Ahlex_!"

The children's painted smiles were wide, creatures of opportunity. The Prince frowned at what had been a vaguely bird-like purple mass: its head now decorated his teeth.

It was not to his taste.

o-o-o-o-o

**One** character: Mahado

A self-fulfilling prophecy, and Play Dough

**4**00 words. (459 final count)


End file.
